Slate the Hedgehog: Eyes like a Hurricane
by Slate and Lightning hedghehog
Summary: OC X OC Slate and Angel OC X OC Kate and Cory Sonic X Amy Do I need to say it again? ENJOY!
1. Slate and Angel Any other way?

Slate the hedgehog:eyes like a hurricane! (ITS BACK! MY FAVORITE SERIES OF MINE SCIENCE I STARTED WRITING! :):):):) )

Slate was sitting in his living room playing Call Of Duty with Sonic. Amy and Angel walk up to there husbans T.V and shut it off. "AHHHHH WHAT?" Slate yells. Angel walks up to him and says. "We need family time So Amy is bringing us to worlds of fun. Kate and Cory (Sonic and Amys son.) Like 'like' eachother so we want them to have a date." Slate sweat drops and stands infront of her. " Anything for you cupy." He speaks lightly in her ear. She shivers a bit and hugs him.

DING-Dong

Slate opens the door and a purple Hedgehog with down spines and gold rings on his gloves in the door way. "CORY!" Kate yells.

Cory's P.O.V

I hug the pink hedgehog. "Hey kate nice to see you." I say. "Cory were going to worlds of fun for a date!" She say to me

"Really? Sweeeheeeheeeet."

"Quit being a stoner."

"Hey lets change the subject. uh? Uncle slate how you been?" I ask My uncle.

"Eh? nothing much ordered a ford GT." He says

"well cool cya!"

"Seeya my yougust nephew. Wait my ONLY!" He yells as I hop on my bike.

Slates P.O.V

So Angel. How about a romantic picnic just the 2 of us? its been a while." I ask when we step on our back yard.

" Slate...Do you need a yes? Because YES! HONEY. " She hugs me and I start kissing her.

" Its decided then. Now honey go to bed ill be up there in a few minutes."

" But I want you to come NOW!" She stomps her foot and the ground like a child.

"Honey your 25 so am I. Dont act like that." I say.

I circle her like a cat. "Cupy go to bed ill be there with a VERY big suprise.

She gets stiff and walks upstairs. "Always works."

I sneak into the bed room and sneak under the covers.

I begin sucking on her neck. She jumps a bit. I whisper in her ear. " Goodnight my love."

I sneak the covers over her shoulder and kiss her one more time.

"loving dreams"

Next Day. normal P.O.V

Slate is getting ready for work.

Angel is making breakfast.

Amy is waking kate up.

Sonic is waking cory up.

Slate and Sonic decide to kiss Amy and Angel by suprise to scare them.

"This is going to be so funny." Slate says

Sonic nods.

Slate and Sonic slip behind there wifes and kiss them.

They flip and Angel bonks Slate with a wooden spoon.

Amy relaxes.

"Ahhhhhoooowwwwch!" Slate yells holding his head.

Cory and Kate fall to the ground laughing.

"Well cupy im off to work. Gotta pay the bills." Slate say walking out the door.

Angel smiles and Amy laughs at Slate when he walks out the door.

6 hours later

"IM HOOOOME!" Slate yells ploping on the couch.

"DADDY!" Kate yells running down the stairs and hugging Slate.

"Hey kiddo! Hows school?"

"Good! But can I sleep over at coreys tonight?"

"Ehhhhhhh. Homework?"

"No"

"School night?"

"No"

"Grades good?"

"All above b-"

"Sure why not.

"YAY!"

Couple hours later. Slate and Angel at the park. Cory and Kate playing tag. Cory's P.O.V

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" I yell running up a tree.

"NO FAIR!" She yells at me.

"SO!" I yell as a joke.

"FINE YOU WIN!"

"SWEET!" I jump out of the tree and we walk to the ice cream stand

Slates P.O.V

I hug Angel and kiss her on the cheek. "well your a pretty one." I whisper in her ear.

"Well Thats nice."She whispers back.

We take the blanket and food and set it all down. The sun goes down. kate and cory left. I start singing Angel's and my favorite song. Before I start the chorus I pull out my Iphone and bring up a piano app and plug it into our cars radio.

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

is here and now

My universe will never be the same

Im glad you came

I sing while I play the tune on my I phone

A few hours later were snuggling in the grass and we fall asleep in eachothers arms.\

Angel pushes her head up to my chest.

She purrs like a ferrari.

I purr back and kiss her.

We lie in the grass. So peaceful untill SHADOW COMES TO RUIN IT!

"Well Well Well. The 2 loveburds" He mocks.

"Fight?"

"Yes" He says

"NOt suprised" I yell

Angel scoots back fearful as if I had a gun pulled on me.

"BRING IT MOTHER F***ER!" ( Yes I censored DEAL WITH IT!)

I throw 11 punches all hitting him in the face. We fly up into the air and a flurry of my hands and his hands. One of our punches hit each other and we shoot back. Feel my face and theres a cut as long as a unsharped pencil on it. Shadow pulls out a knife and waves his finger. I pull out my gun and shoot 10 shots. all hitting him in the head. I fall to the ground. Angel screams and hugs me and crys.

"Honey Im fine." I say

We sit there hugging eachother and My cut becomes a Scar.

"Love you cupy."

"Love you to Slatey."

We fall asleep and I hold her tight.

"Love you"

(THE END OF CHAPTER ONE OF EYES LIKE A HURRICANE! Whoo part 4 of my favorite story

And anyone who reads can you reveiw? Its annoying haviong only 1 reveiw on 1 story. ILL TAKE ANYTHING!

Cya!)


	2. Chapter 2

10 months later

Angel was in here house alone. Slate left to go to germany to do a training thing.

With Slate.

Punching a bag of bricks. knuckles bleeding like knuckles. He stops and sings. "When your gone it wont stop bleeding." Slate wipes off his knuckles and pulls out a picture of him and Angel.

He feels his heart beating on his chest.

"Angel" He says quietly.

"HEY BOYS COME CHECK OUT SLATES GIRL! SHE HOT!" A greman trainer yells.

Slate stands up and sets the picture down slowly and nicely.

"Im sorry?" Slate says quietly.

Everyone starts howling and whistleing.

Slate grabs the neck of the biggest one.

A dark arua apears.

"A-ALL YOU GUYS CARE ABOUT IS HOW A GIRL LOOKS! SHES FUNNY SWEET AND CARING! ALL YOUR IN FOR IS LOOKS! YOUR IN WAY OVER YOUR HEAD!"

Slate says.

He drops him and the dark arua goes away.

Slate falls on his bed.

Sleep...with a dream of...Angel...The closest way to be near Angel.

5 Years later.

Angel was thought to have Slate to be dead.

She thinks Slate is never going to come back.

SHe hears a guitar being played then singing.

She runs outside and sees his grey darling singing to her.

1-2-1-2-3-4

Give me more loving than I've ever had  
Make it all better when I'm feeling sad  
Tell me I'm special even when I know I'm not  
Make it feel good when it hurts so bad  
Barely get mad  
I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy

It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only  
ONE thing (one)  
TWO do (two)  
THREE words (three)  
FOUR you... (four)  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only  
ONE way (one)  
TWO say (two)  
Those THREE words (three)  
And that's what I'll do... (four)  
(I love you) I love you

Give me more loving from the very start  
Piece me back together when I fall apart  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends  
Make it feel good when it hurts so bad  
The best that I've had  
And I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy

It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only  
ONE thing (one)  
TWO do (two)  
THREE words (three)  
FOUR you... (four)  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only  
ONE way (one)  
TWO say (two)  
Those THREE words (three)  
And that's what I'll do... (four)  
(I love you) I love you  
(I love you) I love you

You make it easy  
It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only  
ONE thing  
TWO do  
THREE words  
FOUR you...  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only  
ONE way  
TWO say  
Those THREE words  
And that's what I'll do...  
(I love you) I love you  
(I love you) I love you  
1-2-3-4  
I love you  
(I love you) I love you

Slate opens his arms and smiles.

Angel runs and grapples to him.

He closes his eyes rub her back.

They sit on the ground cuddling.

"S-S-S-Sl-" "SHHH" Slate puts a finger to her mouth and opens his eyes.

He gets closer and closer.

"Just relax."

He kisses her so dee she goes limp in his arms.

"Relax."


End file.
